l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Uso
Mirumoto Uso was the Mirumoto family Daimyo and sensei of the Victory of the Living Blade Dojo. Topaz Championship Uso passed his gempukku in 1126, when he defeated in the final rounds of the Topaz Championship the favorite in this year's competition, Daidoji Tsumerai. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 58 He had been sent to train in the Iron Mountain Dojo. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Weapon Uso was a contender of the Gift of the Emperor tournament, celebrated during the reign of Toturi I. He reached the final, and lost to Bayushi Aramoro, who had entered the tournament disguised as a ronin. The Emperor granted Aramoro all of the empty lands of the Scorpion as his own. Hidden Emperor, p. 41 Uso wielded the Sword of the Sun, Mirumoto Uso (Gold flavor) a blade gifted by the Scorpion Clan to their Dragon allies as a sign of mutual respect. Prayers and Treasures, pp. 132-133 Mirumoto Daimyo Uso was a Hitomi's loyalist and saw her leaving, in a path she had to walk alone. Mirumoto Uso (Honor Bound flavor) Uso had walked with Hitomi to the Refuge of the Three Sisters where she disappeared to challenge Onnotangu Clan Letter to the Dragon #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) ascending through the Dragon Road to the Celestial Heavens. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 The young Uso became the new Mirumoto Daimyo, and his sensei, the aged Mirumoto Sukune, retired quietly. ''Secrets of the Dragon, p. 44 Thousand Years of Steel Once each generation, the Kakita family and Mirumoto family schools held a contest at the Valley of the Two Generals, to determine the strength of the two honored schools and which school's techniques were better taught in reverence to the ancient duel performed by Kakita and Mirumoto long ago. When Kakita Kaiten and Mirumoto Uso met for a duel of respect, as masters of their respective schools Clan Letter to the Dragon #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Swordsmaster (Honor Bound flavor) the two swordsmen worked together to settle the differences between their two families by designing the set of kata known as the Thousand Years of Steel, and the kata were now taught by all the major bushi schools of the Great Clans. Way of the Samurai, p. 12 Sensei After the death during the War Against Shadow of Kitsuki Meda, the master sensei of the Victory of the Living Blade Dojo, the talented Uso was appointed after Togashi Hoshi became Dragon Clan Champion. It was Uso who petitioned Hoshi for the construction of the dojo, and when Uso became the Mirumoto Daimyo the position was passed on to Mirumoto Akohime. Way of the Samurai, p. 35 Junnosuke Outcasted In 1158 Bayushi Paneki, an Imperial Legionnaire, went to the Iron Mountain Dojo to see Uso. The Scorpion gave Uso a scroll explaining that Mirumoto Junnosuke was dishonored as a result of a poor command decision, but rather than bear his shame he chose to blackmail a superior officer into concealing it and Junnosuke was dismissed from the Imperial Legions with honor. Uso issued a decree outcasting Junnosuke from the Dragon. The message was delivered by Bayushi Paneki, and Junnosuke was forced to become a ronin. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf Junnosuke's Son Ichiro, Junnosuke's son, was informed by Uso on the spot. The Mirumoto Daimyo let Ichiro to became the head of his household at that moment, or when he would undergo his gempukku, expected next fall. The arranged marriage to a daughter of the Soshi line would proceed as planned. Choosing a new Champion In 1159 Togashi Hoshi made a brief appearance at High House of Light from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded the Dragon Clan Daimyos to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Dark Oracle Unleashed Tamori Taiu told Uso about the reports of Shiba battalions being destroyed to a man and left to rot on the battlefield. Taiu believed that the war should end before both clans were destroyed. Clan Letter to the Dragon #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Tamori Exposed to the Dragon Togashi Nyima, Mirumoto Daisuke and Hitomi Hogai were fighting in an skirmish against the Phoenix, when Tamori disguised as Shiba Aikune appeared, wreaking havoc on the Dragon army. The three were the only survivors, saved by the intervention of Osano-Wo. The Fortune explained Tamori's deception, and the survivors returned to Mirumoto Uso to report these events. They decided that Several Dragon ambassadors that had been sent in attempts to broker a peace with the Phoenix, first believed to have been killed by Aikune, had also been murdered by Tamori.The Break of Dawn, by Rich Wulf News of the City of Gold In 1161 Junnosuke's son, Mirumoto Kenzo was at the gates of Shiro Mirumoto with a wounded Mirumoto Temoru. Temoru had been out of Rokugan for more than two years, seeking knowledge about the Isawa's Last Wish, and how to stop it. When he was attacked by Yobanjin, Kenzo had saved him. Uso received a scroll that recorded all the information Temoru had researched in the City of Gold, a Yobanjin city with the symbol of Isawa decorating its gates. Temoru believed that Isawa was born of the people there, and that the secrets he used to create the Wish over a thousand years ago have their origin somewhere within the city's vast libraries. Sadly, the Dragon-Phoenix War was over, and the information arrived could not be useful immediatly, being the Wish and Shiba Aikune disappeared. Death Approximately six months after Uso had met Temoru and Kenzo, he was murdered by Asako Tsuruko, a Phoenix Clan maho-tsukai who infiltrated the castle and was under the control of the Shamesword Fury. The blade was crafted by Kokujin and had the soul of Junnosuke inside. In this way Junnosuke took revenge upon his lord, who had made him an outcast. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 142 External Links * Mirumoto Uso (Honor Bound) * Mirumoto Uso Exp (Spirit Wars) * Uso Sensei (Web of Lies) Category:Topaz Champions Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures